


True Center

by ivyspinners



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: Thanos might have used the soul stone, but it was never truly his. The energy from the lives cut short have to go somewhere.





	True Center

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glorious_spoon's [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4857406#cmt4857406) at the 3 sentence ficathon: _resurrection_

Trillions of souls shine, flow together in a river of power towards the source of it all--the last link, the true anchor of the stone, who sits huddled with her arms crossed around her legs, knuckles bloodied from her first, untamed anger.

She's felt this before, screamed under the weight of overwhelming power, but this time the stone is hers, and the cacophony quiets down under the surge of affection when she feels-- _oh, Peter_ , but he never could leave leave well alone.

The beat of old earth music pound through the walls of the universe as he watches her, mouth open like a fish, and she takes that power and shakes the walls until it splits into two, and his _We should dance our way out_ follows their footsteps as they go.

-

fin


End file.
